Spiked Drink
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Someone is slipped a little "performance enhancer".


Author's Note:This was written by myself and my friend Carol...teamwork yay!! Hope you like it! Please comment!

CSI property of CBS

**Spiked Drink**

Two women sat at the bar giggling. They were sitting close together heads nearly touching.

"Cindy, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Shannon, this will be good for him. You said it yourself that Steve has trouble……getting it up. Just drop one of these in his drink and he'll be hard as a rock for as long as you want." , said Cindy holding up a bottle of pills.

"Yeah, but are you sure we should put it in alcohol? Isn't that dangerous?", asked Shannon.

"Not as this dosage, it enhances the effect actually. All the better for you. Now, which drink is his?", asked Cindy.

"The one on the right, the glass of whiskey."

Cindy made her way over to the bar and sat down by Steve.

"Hey Steve, having fun?" asked Cindy. Steve looked over at her.

"Yeah, actually I am….where's Shannon?" asked Steve.

"I think she's on the dance floor." said Cindy.

Steve looked over to the dance floor and looked for his wife Shannon. Cindy quickly dropped a little blue pill in his drink and it began to dissolve.

"I don't see her, and why didn't she ask me to dance?", asked Steve.

"My mistake, she's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute. Why don't you finish your drink?" said Cindy.

"Sure." said Steve smiling as he picked up his drink and chugged it. Cindy motioned for Shannon to come over.

"Ah, I love beer.", Steve commented as he finished his beer.

"B-beer? I thought that was your drink?" said Cindy pointing to the drink next to him.

"Nah, I hate whiskey. To hard of a liquor. I'm a beer guy." said Steve.

"Then whose drink is that?" asked Cindy.

"His." said Steve pointing to the man next to him. The man next to Steve picked up the glass of whiskey and began to sip at it.

"Oh shit….." said Cindy. Shannon finally made her way to the bar.

"Sorry, I got a call from work. It was serious so I took it outside." said Shannon.

" Phone call? I thought you were in the bathroom?" asked Steve.

"Bathroom?" asked Shannon.

Cindy began to nod her head hinting at Shannon to go along.

"Bathroom! Yes, I was in the bathroom……in the bathroom when I got the call….to which I went outside for. Having fun honey?", said Shannon.

"Yeah, you two are acting very strange…..are you okay?", asked Steve.

"Yeah, we're fine. Shannon can I talk to you for a second?", asked Cindy.

"Okay, sure.", said Shannon. Cindy quickly grabbed Shannon's arm and pulled her away from Steve.

"Cindy what's wrong?" asked Shannon.

"I put the pill in the wrong drink.", said Cindy nervously.

"What? What do you mean the wrong drink?", hissed Shannon.

"I mean the wrong drink…the drink you told me to put the pill into wasn't' Steve's.", said Cindy.

"Whose was it?", asked Shannon.

"His.", said Cindy pointing to a gray haired man with the most beautiful blue eyes sitting at the bar.

"Oh shit.", said Shannon.

--

"Hey Gil, glad you could make it!", said Cathrine coming up to the bar.

The team decided to get together after work to have a little quality time together.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Grissom taking a sip of his whiskey. He had come at Sara's insistence. She wanted to have some fun.

"Where's Sara?", asked Nick joining them.

"She's on her way. She got held up on a case.", said Grissom.

"Well, come join us. We have a table in the back.", said Catherine.

Grissom picked up his drink and followed Nick and Catherine to the back of the club. Warrick, Greg, and Brass were already seated.

"Look who finally decided to join us.", said Nick motioning for Grissom to sit down.

"Boss, you finally made it to a get together.", said Greg.

"Yep.", said Grissom.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." said Sara sitting down at the table. "My case was brutal, double homicide and the suspect had us running in circles."

"Glad you were able to pull yourself away from work to join us. ", said Grissom.

"I should say the same to you.", said Sara.

She slid into the booth next to him. She wrapped one leg around his. He could feel her next to him. It was a promise of what was to come later at home.

_God, she's hot he thought to himself. I could just nail her right here_. That is when he felt his body respond.

Sara could sense him looking at her. She tried not to look at him. She didn't want the rest of the team to know what she was thinking. She had thought of nothing but getting Grissom in bed all day. She reached out and stroked his thigh but was careful not to let the others see.

He felt her hand slide up his thigh. His manhood leaped to life. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he was a poker player. He had learned not to have tells.

Sara slid her hand further up and found Grissom's surprise. She was shocked but didn't let on. She knew she was in for some real fun tonight. She couldn't wait, and apparently neither could Grissom. Sara was so turned on. She could hardly sit still. She came up with a plan. She could not wait until they got home.

"Hey will you guys excuse me. I was at the scene for five hours and I need to make a pit stop."

"Sure, Sara.", Grissom was actually glad to have her let go of him. He was so hard and needed to relax.

"Be right back."

She went to the bathroom and texted Grissom.

Grissom heard his phone ring. He flipped it open and read the message.

'Meet me in the Bathroom. I need you. NOW!!'

Grissom read it again. He could not believe what Sara had suggested. His erection was straining to get free. He needed relief.

"Hey, guys I need to take this call. I'll be back in just a minute."

He then remembered the condition he was in. _Shit, how am I going to get out without any one seeing? _An idea came to him. He stood up and held his jacket draped over his arm. It would work. It was dark and he didn't have to go far which was a good thing. He didn't know how long he could make it.

He found her in the hallway to the bathroom waiting. She didn't say anything. He attacked him. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He followed along. He cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple through her shirt. She moaned. She reached between them and stroked his erection. He strained against his jeans. She released him and reached down again. Behind them was a broom closet she opened the door and they entered. Grissom closed the door behind them.

There were no words. Grissom reached under Sara's shirt and again cupped her breast. He kissed her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She bit her lip so she didn't scream. It felt so good. Grissom undid the button of Sara's jeans and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them and slid his off at the same time. He kissed her again. His hand found its way between her legs to her folds. He dipped a finger in and began making small circles. Sara shuttered at the waves of pleasure that spread through her body. Sara could not contain the moan that escaped her lips. Grissom quieted her with a kiss. He hadn't been this ready in a long time. He wanted her so badly. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and lowered herself onto his erection. Her body yielded to him. They fit like a hand and glove. She lowered herself all the way.

Grissom had to brace himself against the wall. Sara ground against Grissom. Their coupling was fierce. The kisses were passionate. They never spoke a word there was no need. Sara and Grissom found a rhythm. Grissom reached down between them and found her pleasure center. He made small circles and felt her body tighten. She was close to climax. He could feel her.

"Do it Sara, do it now. Do it for me."

It was all she needed. One last thrust and she came. Grissom let her ride out the rest of her orgasm. She kissed him and began to grind against him again. She knew what to do to please him. She clawed at his back. She pulled at the hair on the back of his head. She knew he liked that. She nibbled on his ear. He bucked against her. It was not long before he thrust hard against her and filled her with his seed. They panted and tried to catch their breath.

"Gil, that was….wow."

"I know. I have been thinking about that all day."

"Well, you can have those thoughts any time."

"It must have been the whisky."

"Remind me to get you a case for Christmas."


End file.
